ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Chicago
The Battle of Chicago, '''Also Known as '''Invasion in Chicago is an Non-stop Ultimate Battles in the world. Sometime in Previous Battles in Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Where the Battle Rages on. Information Locations *Chicago Result Belligerents *The Galaxy Alliance of all Heroes *Heroic Human Organizations **NEST **US Infantry *The Galaxy Empire of all Evil *Evil Gods Commanders *Sora *Optimus Prime *Sailor Moon *Setsuna Seiei *Hot Shot *Xenonair *Unicron Combatants The Heroic armies and Teams *Inuyasha *Rin *Riku *Sideswipe Heroic Humans *Heroic Human Leader Derek Venturi Evil Armies and teams *Demolishor Strength Autobot Infantry *1,000,000,000 Autotroopers *1,000,000,000 Autobot Fighters Decepticon Infantry *1,000,000,000 Decepticon Infiltrators *1,000,000,000 Decepticon Air Warriors Casualites and Loses K.I.A. *Commander Xenomorphous Carmina W.I.A. Story Rin Decided that The Chicago is Under Attack By those Decepticons and Aliens. Sora Joins the Autobot Fighters and Assault Gunships to Headed Earth. Sora breaks into a Hangar where the Battle Begins. There, he finds Kairi, a leader of the Princesses of Heart. After They were out of her reporting routine, the Autobot Gunships and Heroic Starships make their way to Chicago and confront the Leader of the Villains. He grants Him access to the port, and Sideswipe receives the critical instructions he needs from us in order to destroy Unicron. They then make their way back to the Ships, narrowly escaping Tripod Leader's Alien forces, and set off for Unicron. Along the way, Inuyasha Rejoins them as a Heroic Soldier to Heroic Teamates. it Disguised himself as one of Tripod Leader's Alien troops. He explains to Commander Sora at this point that he is actually a Hero. The Autobot Fighters Ready to Come in the City. and Sailor moon, Hot Shot, and Setsuna Seiei believes it was Saved, but in reality, Sora Leaves on Autobot Star Cruiser, which lands nearby Unicron's Heart. Here, a number of captured humans, are locked against a wall to face the Unicron, which appears as a giant Shadowy Black, Magenta and Purple Face. Unicron senses Sora's presence and sends Tripod Leader out to battle him, and then the Leader of the Evil Gods begins to tell the end of their impending fate: "You will each time for the End of the Place, and together, we will be destroyed." While Sora fighting the First Formed Alien Tripod Leader on the Buildings, until Sora gains the upper hand, severely damaging Tripod Leader and destroying his Robotic body. Unicron then transfers his functions to Him, causing him to grow many times Sora's size. Sora begins to attack Unicron directly, attempting to break through the Shadowy Clouds protecting its core. As the battle continues, Kairi guides the remains of Alien ship toward the core, where Some Commanders jumps in the Tower. This distracts Unicron long enough for Sora to Use the Light through a heart in the shield, destroying Unicron. Characters Heroic Commanders Sora 2.jpg|Autobot Supreme Leader Sora Optimus Prime.jpg|Autobot Commander Optimus Prime file:770px-Setsuna 2314.png|Autobot Commander Setsuna Seiei Soldier Hot Shot axelzooka.jpg|Autobot Soldier Hot Shot Sailor Moon.jpg|Autobot Commander Sailor Moon Heroic Armies and Teamates File:300px-Revenge of the Fallen Sideswipe.jpg|Autobot Wielder Sideswipe Riku.jpg|Riku Rin.png|Autobot Rin Princesses of Heart File:337px-KH2 Kairi.jpg|Kairi Autobot Drone Units Sideswipe.jpg|Autobot Soldiers 400px-Alliance2 LM1 Landmines.jpg|Autobot Fighters File:Springer concept art (ROTF).jpg|Autobot Warriors Heroic Humans Heroic Military Units Evil Commanders File:TripodZarak.png|Decepticon Tripod Leader Evil Armies and Teamates File:Demolishor MegSword.jpg|Demolishor File:Myotismon b.jpg|Decepticon Evil General Myotismon Evil Gods File:485px-Unicron.jpg|Unicron Enemies Decepticon Drone Units File:AirWarriors MTMtE.jpg|Decepticon Air Warriors LaserBeak.jpg|Decepticon Infiltrators File:DeadEndDroneAlliance.jpg|Decepticon Dead end Drones Alien Units Quotes Trivia Category:Events Category:War Category:Conflicts on The Real World Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night